Commandos Mob
The Commandos Mob was formed by five Gecko females and four Young Ones males. The Commandos were the fastest growing group do to Zilla's big litters. The gaurd their territory fiercely and often take land from their rivals. Their territory is the Kingdom, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Frodo took male dominance right away. The two oldest females fought for dominance till finally Zilla came out on top. After the death of Frodo, his son Kronos started acting as the dominant male. Three months later Zilla died and Libitina became the dominant female. After Kronos left the Commandos to join the Whiskers, Hades took his place. Current Members The Commandos have 18 members as of April 2001. Libitina (VCDF002) Dominant Female (Played by Aniju Aura) Hades (VCDM007) Dominant Male '''(Played by Sir Rock) Ares (VCDM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) Theia (VCDF020) (Played by Sir Rock) Uranus (VCDM021) (Played by Silverstar) Athena (VCDF022) (Role Played by Aniju Aura) Artemis (VCDF025) (Played by Meerkats123) Hestia (VCDF028) (Played by Silverstar) Selena (VCDF030) (Played by Aniju Aura) Freya (VCDF032) (Played by Sir Rock) Helios (VCDM034) (Played by Aniju Aura) Gecko (VZZM026) (Played by Meerkats123) Mercury (VCDM037) (Played by Sir Rock) VCDF038 (This meerkat is available) VCDF039 (This meerkat is available) Odin (VCDM040) (Played by Meerkats123) Thor (VCDM041) (Played by Sir Rock) Loki (VCDF042) (Played by Aniju Aura) VCDF043 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Commandos. Zilla (VGKF002) Frodo (VYM015) Rosie (VGKF003) Sam (VYM017) Marry (VGKF006) Meriadoc (VYM018) Pat (VGKF007) Pippin (VYM019) Kronos (VCDM001) Libitina (VCDF002) Royal (VCDF003) Gaia (VCDF004) Zeus (VCDM005) Hades (VCDM007) Eris (VCDF008) Ares (VCDM009) Hermes (VCDM010) Tulp (VCDF011) Shade (VCDM012) Flame (VCDM013) Eva (VCDF014) Vulcan (VCDM015) Rhea (VCDF016) Cecilia (VCDF017) Morpheus (VCDM018) Neptune (VCDM019) Theia (VCDF020) Uranus (VCDM022) Athena (VCDF022) Mars (VCDM023) Isis (VCDF024) Artemis (VCDF025) Juptier (VCDM026) William (VCDM027) Hestia (VCDF028) Poseidon (VCDM029) Selena (VCDF030) Pluto (VCDM031) Freya (VCDF032) Keiferi (VCDM033) Helios (VCDM034) Rocketeer (VCDM035) Ricochet (VCDF036) Gecko (VZZM026) Mercury (VCDM037) VCDF038 VCDF039 Odin (VCDM040) Thor (VCDM041) Loki (VCDM042) VCDF043 Rivals The Commandos' main rivals are the Lazuli and Zappa. The other rivals are the Whiskers, Vivian and Young Ones. The Aztecs formed next to the Commandos and became their new rivals. History '''November 1997: '''Zilla, Rosie, Mary and Pat joined Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Frodo took dominance. '''December 1997: '''Zilla took dominance. She and Rosie were pregnant. '''Janaury 1997: Roise gave birth but her litter was killed. Zilla gave birth to Gaia, Kronos, Royal and Libitina February 1998: One encounter with Young Ones. March 1998: '''Zilla was pregnant again. She evicted Rosie and Marry and Pat '''May 1998: '''Zilla gave birth to Zeus, Hades, Hera and Eris. '''June 1998: Two encounter with Lazuli. Rosie was pregnant. July 1998: '''Roise gave birth but her pups wer abandon. Mary was pregnant. '''August 1998: Mary gave birth but her litter was killed. Zilla was pregnant. She evicted Rosie, Mary and Pat. September 1998: '''Zilla gave birth to Ares, Hermes, Tulp and Shade. '''October 1998: '''Marry and Pat were pregnant. One encounter with Vivian. '''November 1998: '''Mary gave birth to Flame and Eva. Pat was still pregnant. '''December 1998: Pat gave birth to Vulcan, Rhea and Cecilia Janaury 1999: Roise was pregnant. Sam went roving. February 1999: One encounter with Young Ones and Rosie's litter was killed by the Young Ones. March 1999: '''Zilla was pregnant again. She evicted Rosie and Marry and Pat '''April 1999: '''Zilla gave birth to Morpheus, Neptune, Theia, Uranas and Athena. '''May 1999: Mary and Pat were Last Seen. Rosie rejoined the group. June 1999: Two encounter with Lazuli. Sam, Meriadoc and Pippin left the group. July 1999: '''Zilla was pregnant. She evicted Rosie. She was seen mating with a TB infected rover. '''August 1999: '''Zilla gave birth to Mars, Isis, Artemis and Juptier '''September 1999: Rosie rejoined the group and gave birth but died of TB along with her pups. October 1999: '''Frodo died of TB. Kronos assumed the role of dominant male. '''November 1999: '''Two encounters withb Lazuli and one with Whiskers. '''December 1999: Zilla died of TB. Linitina became the dominant female. January 2000: '''Kronos left the group and joined the Whiskers, Royal joined the Lazuli. One encounter with Lazuli and Whiskers. Ghost, Padfoot and Tryan appeared. '''February 2000: '''One encounter with the Lazuli and Zappa. Gaia and Libitina were pregnant. Zeus and Ares went roving. '''March 2000: '''Gaia gave birth to William, Hestia, Poseidon and Selena. Hades took over as the dominant male. Libitina gave birth to Pluto, Freya, Keiferi and Helios. '''April 2000: Commandos raided the Whiskers burrow. One encounter with Whiskers and Vivian. May 2000: '''Crackle and Ghost appeared. One encounter with the Young Ones and Zappa. '''June 2000: '''Tryan, Nero and Crackle appeared. Hades went roving. Eva and Rhea were pregnant. One encounter with the Zappa. '''July 2000: '''Ghost appeared. One encounter with Vivian and Whiskers. Eva aborted her litter. Rhea was pregnant '''August 2000: Rhea gave birth to Rocketeer and Ricochet. September 2000: One encounter with Whiskers and the Zappa splinter group. October 2000: '''Libitina mated with Subaru. Ares went roving. Subaru, Padfoot and Butch appeared. Gecko was adopted. Libitina was pregnant. '''November 2000: Libitina gave birth to Mercury, VCDF038 and VCDF039. Vrunner appeared and mated with Gaia. December 2000: '''One encounter with Young Ones and Whiskers. Gaia, Zeus, Hera, Shade, Rhea, William, Pluto, Rocketeer and Ricochet splintered and formed the Aztecs. Eva was sepereated and joined the Aztecs. '''Janaury 2001: '''Libitina and Eris were pregnant. Vulcan, Morpheus and Neptune went roving and joined the Aztecs. '''February 2001: '''Libitina and Eris were pregnant. Eris and Isis were evicted. '''March 2001: Libitina gave birth to Odin, Thor, Loki and VCDF043. Eris and Isis joined the Aztecs. April 2001: Mars, Juptier and Poseidon were Last Seen. Ares went roving. Flame left the group and joined the Aztecs. One encounter with Vivian. '''May 2001: '''One encounter with Whiskers. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs